Dota
by ILOVEYOU1317
Summary: My story is about some common problems of real life relationships. I hope you'll like it, Mikan and Natsume 4ever! XD


One day they brought their own laptops.

"Hey Natsume wanna try the game?" Koko asked.

"What game is that?"

"Its name is Defense of the Ancient or DOTA for short."

"Oh well the name sounds exciting." Ruka said.

"Ok I'll try it."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey Hotaru"

"What?"

"Wanna play Pet Society in Facebook?"

"Ok I'll try it and be rich" Hotaru said it and her eyes sparkling.

"Mikan, wanna try playing Farmville?"

"Sure Yuu."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey Natsume"

"What?"

"When did you just start using Facebook?"

"This afternoon"

"What are you doing now?"

"Gonna start playing the game Koko taught me awhile ago."

"Oh okay, what is the name of that game?"

"Defense of the Ancient or DOTA, gotta go Polka I'll play with Ruka and Koko tonight."

"Okay bye."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Natsume is sitting in the Sakura tree with his laptop.

"Hey Natsume"

"Hn." Natsume just stared at his laptop.

"Is that the game you're saying yesterday?"

"Yeah"

"Can we eat dinner together tonight?"

"Hn"

"Uhmm Natsume"

"Hn"

"Uhm… because I just want to celebrate grandpa's birthday with you. I don't want to celebrate it by my own."

"Is it okay Natsume?" Mikan looked to Natsume with her cute puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever"

"Okay. I'll wait you in here at 8:30 pm"

"Okay whatever"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mikan came early because she will prepare everything. It's exactly 8:30 pm but Natsume isn't there. Mikan wait patiently.

"I wonder why Natsume isn't here yet."

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Hey Polka"

"Oh you're here now" Mikan said that with an angry face.

"Sorry Polka"

"I know you have a valid reason for being late. Don't you?"

"I took so long playing DOTA and forgotten about our dinner tonight. I'm really sorry."

"I think it's not a valid reason but I'll accept it tonight."

"Thanks Polka"

"If you disappoint me again then we're totally off understand?"

"Yeah"

"For now let's eat together"

"Okay"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Narumi just gave them group work assignment and grouped them by two. Their assignment will be an experiment. Mikan and Natsume decided to do their experiment in their Sakura tree.

"Hey Natsume"

"Hn"

"Don't forget to come later. We'll do our experiment at 8:00 am"

"Yeah, I know"

**OoOoOoOoO**

It's 8:00 am then Mkan was already in the tree.

_**4 Hours Later**_

"Hey Polka"

"What are you late this time? Still playing DOTA?"

"Yeah I'm really sorry."

"You know when you started playing DOTA it's like I'm invisible to you" Mikan crying.

"That's not true"

"When you start playing DOTA you're always late it's like I'm not important to you now." Mikan tears are flowing down.

"That's not true."

"Okay before I finish everything about us I will let you choose?"

"What will I choose?"

"Me or DOTA"

Natsume can't answer.

"You can't answer? "

Natsume is still silent.

"Ok fine. We're finally over."

Mikan left him into the tree.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What did I do? I have been strong and powerful in DOTA but my life now isn't happy. It wasn't like before." Natsume whispered to himself.

"I think I should apologize to play her and promised her not to play DOTA again."

**OoOoOoOoO**

It's Saturday and Mikan woke up because of her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Please look outside your window Polka."

"Why would I Natsume?"

"Just take a look idiot."

When Mikan looked outside she saw many flowers and they are arranged and forming letters. These are the words written by the flowers:

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me I promise I will not ever play DOTA again._

A man just appeared into her window.

"Ahh!"

"Oh. Sorry for scaring you."

"Why are you doing these? We're off right?"

"Yeah. Don't you know what I'm doing these for?"

"No"

"Idiot I'm doing these because I love you. You asked me right before we broke up and my answer is… you Mikan I'm choosing you."

"But"

"Be together with me again and live together happily."

"Sure." Mikan agreed happily.

-**End.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Hehe, just finished my second story. I think most relationship have been encountering these kind of problems. Hope you like my story. Please review I will appreciate them all.**

**~Rica.**


End file.
